BW036
| ja_op= | ja_ed= ポケモン言えるかな？ＢＷ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=うえだしげる | directorn=1 | director=うえだしげる | artn=1 | art=小山知洋 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW031-BW040| footnotes=* }} Archeops In The Modern World! (Japanese: 化石復活！古代怪鳥アーケオス！！ Fossil Revival! Ancient Mysterious Bird !!) is the 36th episode of the , and the 693rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on June 16, 2011 and first aired in the United States on October 8, 2011. Blurb Our heroes stop to visit their old friends Professor Juniper and Dr. Fennel on their way to Nimbasa City, just in time to witness an amazing event: Dr. Fennel uses a special Pokémon restoration machine to restore an Archen from a Plume Fossil! The ancient Pokémon has some trouble adjusting to its modern environment, rejecting Cilan’s specially prepared food and complaining in an ear-splitting voice. Flying also proves difficult for Archen, even though it’s the ancestor of all Flying-type Pokémon. This gives our heroes and the researchers a monumental opportunity to witness the historic birth of Pokémon flight! At first Archen struggles to get off the ground, even with help from Ash’s Tranquill—but after it evolves into Archeops, it takes off easily! Meanwhile, Dr. Fennel’s machine has drawn the attention of Team Rocket, who hack into it to steal the data. They also try to catch Archeops, but after losing a heated battle, they withdraw to celebrate their data-stealing success with Doctor Zager. Worried about how Archeops will survive in the modern world, Dr. Fennel and Professor Juniper start making plans to create a proper environment for it...and then they discover the purpose of its persistent cries when three other Archeops appear! And so, united with others of its own kind, Archeops happily goes off with its new friends, and our heroes bid them a fond farewell. Plot and are in a building on the way to Nimbasa City, with Professor Juniper showing them a Plume Fossil and telling them that the ancient came from this Fossil, immediately catching the interest of all but . Ash recalls Nacrene City's Gym Leader Lenora and her fascination with Fossils as well. Professor Juniper slips slightly and tells her everyone has their own opinions. She shows Ash, Iris, and a picture of Archen, and Iris comments that if Archen is the "First Bird Pokémon" then it must be 's great-great relative. The group continues to read the manual as Professor Juniper looks over at Fennel, who is on the computer. The Fossil is placed in a machine that is powered by 's Dream Smoke. The machine is then activated, scanning the Fossil and then creating Archen. After the machine stops, they open up the machine and find Archen. A seed seems to fall off of Archen's plumage. Initially, Archen tries to fight off Ash and friends, confused and using on everyone. Ash attempts to calm down the Archen but instead they run right into each other. Archen wears herself out and falls asleep. Professor Juniper brings out her camera and starts filming the Archen. Meanwhile in another location, is listening in on the action while planning how they are going to try and capture the Archen. Archen wakes up and starts crying, as the seeds that appeared when Archen was revived started growing and sprouting. Archen's cries shatter windows. Ash grabs Archen trying to calm her down, after of which she does. Ash attempts to feed Archen, but she spits it out and escapes through the broken window and into the trees outside. Archen spits out the tree's fruit as well. Ash brings out Tranquill to help teach Archen to fly while Iris brings out to help but she uses , which fails indicating that Archen is indeed a female. Instead of helping Archen, Emolga uses to force , and due to curiosity, Archen uses Peck on Stunfisk, causing it to become surprised and use . Archen uses her cries again while the sprouting seeds start growing even more, turning into a tree. While learning to fly, Archen starts to fly for short distances. Archen cries out in happiness causing the growing tree to grow even larger breaking the machines, and going right out of the window. Archen climbs up the new tree to eat the new fruit, and ends up loving that fruit. Archen cries out in delight and evolves into . Archeops shows that she can fly to everyone, then all of a sudden, Team Rocket strikes. Team Rocket has use and set the tree on fire while they try to get away. Ash brings out and to put out the fire. Team Rocket uses an electric net to capture the Archeops, which enrages her, using to break free and attack them. After Team Rocket gets away, everyone looks at the tree which was now completely destroyed. Archeops begins crying out and a flock of Archeops hear her cries and come to her. Everyone says their goodbyes to her and the flock flies away. Dr. Zager informs Team Rocket that even though they failed to capture Archeops, they were able to obtain all of the data that was needed. Major events * and meet Professor Juniper and Fennel again. * steals data about Fennel's Fossil restoration machine. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Professor Juniper * Fennel * Dr. Zager * Lenora (fantasy) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Fennel's) * (evolves; debut) * (newly evolved; multiple; debut) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: Errors * After attacks 's head and later jumps on 's head, Iris's eyelashes disappear for a split-second. * In the English dub, when Iris sends out her , she refers to her by her Japanese name "Emonga". Dub edits In other languages |fi= |hi=मॉडर्न दुनिया मे Archeops! |da= |de= |el= |id= |it= |nl= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= Archeops contempor,neos! |pl= |es_la= |es_eu= |es_lq= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= }} 036 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Tomohiro Koyama de:Aeropteryx – Besuch aus der Urzeit! es:EP699 fr:BW036 it:BW036 ja:BW編第36話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第36集